¡Desesperado!
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: -UA- Debía apresurarse, si no llegaba a tiempo, se iría, ¡su amor se iría!/"Entonces… ¿te irás?" /... Mi primer NaruHina, espero que sea de su agrado C: / Horrible Summary lo sé -o-


**Konnichiwa A todos. Es mi primer trabajo sobre Naruto & Hinata, por lo que espero que les guste u.u **

**Si hay Ooc, lo siento pero es mi primer fic de ellos /: **

**Cualquier queja, reto, arañazo, groserías xD, tomatazos, zapatazos, Vía Reviews por favor o MP c:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto para divertirme -w- **

**Sin más, lean c: **

* * *

"Diálogos"

-Acciones de los personajes-

_Flash Back_

_AVISO: Si llega haber un Fic parecido a este, no es una copia, es mío y si lo hay xD perdón pero no me he leido todos los Fics NaruHina u.u_

* * *

**[¡Desesperado!]**

Debía apresurarse, si no llegaba a tiempo, se iría, ¡su amor se iría!

Flash Back

"_¡Qué! ¿es un broma cierto!?" – preguntó un Naruto alterado a su tío Jiraiya._

"_No, lamentablemente se va hoy" – le dijo mientras miraba su reloj de mano – "su vuelo es en 20 minutos más"_

"_¡Mierda! ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste antes!?" – le dijo mientras se tomaba desesperado sus cabellos._

"_¡Te dije que supe recién yo de esto!" – le gritó furioso por lo porfiado que es su sobrino – "Y ya cálmate, en vez de estar aquí, deberías estar en el aeropuerto"_

"_Tienes razón" – y dicho esto, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue en dirección al aeropuerto._

_No podía irse… ¡No debía irse!_

Fin Flash Back

_**-En el aeropuerto-**_

"El vuelo con destino a Italia está por salir, por favor, los pasajeros que abordan este vuelo, recojan sus maletas y suban al avión, gracias por viajar en LineAero" – anunció el vuelo una mujer con micrófono a todo el aeropuerto.

"Bien, es el momento" – dijo para sí misma, una joven de unos 20 años de piel pálida y dueña de un hermoso y lacio cabello azul hasta su cintura.

Tomó sus dos maletas en cada mano, y se dirigió donde debía pasar para que le cortaran el pasaje y así subir al avión. Se dirigió hacia allí y gracias a una fila de unas 5 personas, ella quedó última.

Estaba nerviosa, siempre se colocaba nerviosa cuando viajaba en avión, pero ahora, era por su bien. No podía seguir viéndolo sabiendo que está enamorado de su amiga Sakura, no… no podía, le dolía y mucho. Siempre supo que nunca llegaría a enamorar a Naruto Uzumaki, puesto que desde pequeños él siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura Haruno, pero ahora que eran grandes, aquello le dolía, le dolía el que él no la correspondiera en sus sentimientos.

Por eso, optó a irse lejos de ellos, lejos de todo.

La fila avanzaba y ya faltaban dos personas para que ella lograra subir al avión. Pasaron las dos y cuando la señorita tomó su pasaje, escuchó su nombre ser gritado por él.

"¡HINATA!" – todas las personas quedaron mirando al chico que había gritado. La nombrada, se giró hacia donde había escuchado el grito y ahí lo vió, corriendo hacia ella desesperado.

"Naruto…" – dijo asombrada por verlo ahí. El chico llegó al lado de la peliazul, afirmo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, y luego levantó su cabeza mirando a la chica de la familia Hyuga.

"¡No!... ¡No te vayas!" – le dijo con voz suplicante.

"Naruto…"

"Enserio, por favor" – se acercó a ella y… la rodeo con sus brazos morenos, escondiendo su cara en su hombro izquierdo – "Por favor… te lo suplico, no te vayas"

La chica se sonrojó de golpe al sentir que Naruto la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Na-Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora; se iba lejos por él y ahora, él le decía que no se fuera.

"Lo que sucede es que… yo…" – la apretó más entre sus brazos, con miedo a que se fuera de él – "Yo… te amo…por eso, no te vayas…no me dejes"

La chica Hyuga al escucharlo, sintió como lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Su corazón latía rápido y sentía un dolor agradable en su estomago.

¿Era cierto? Todo lo que dijo Naruto, ¿era cierto?

Naruto sintió como entre sus brazos la chica comenzaba a temblar, por lo que levanto su rostro y ahí la vio, con lágrimas en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hi-Hinata ¿estás bien?" – le preguntó algo nervioso. No sabía lidiar con las chicas cuando lloraban.

"S-Si… es solo que…" – lo miró a los ojos decidida – "¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decirme?"

"S-Si, la verdad…" – miró hacia el lado, avergonzado – "Ha-Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas y, y… no tenía el coraje para decírtelo… ¡por eso!" – le tomo las manos a la chica – "¡No puedes irte! Te necesito más que a nada… enserio Hinata, no te vayas"

Y por si aún no la convencía del todo, con una mano tomo su rostro y con la otra, la acercó a él colocándola en su cintura, y la besó.

Lentamente la besó, con delicadeza y con ternura, hasta que le mordió su labio inferior, lo que hizo que la chica soltara un leve gemido para él, enloqueciendo a Naruto. Introdujo su lengua dentro para saborear más a la chica que ama ya desde 10 años, lo que hizo estremecer un poco a la Hyuga, pero no tanto como para no seguirle el juego.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, contemplando sus sonrojados rostros.

"Entonces… ¿te irás?" – le preguntó esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

"No, gracias a ti" – le dijo la oji perla, dándole un fugaz beso a su ahora amante.

"Genial" – y ahora él la beso con mucha más pasión.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado -w- **

**Ya saben c: Cualquier queja via reviews o MP :I **

**Si quedo horrendo y malo u.u Lo siento por hacerles perder su valioso tiempo en leer "esto" ._. **

**Sin más, nos leemos ^^**


End file.
